Hey Clueless
by Jazzy Girl kataanglover
Summary: a Hey Stepten sonfic.dannjy has once again saved the town but this time gets cridet and is now the #1 hottie how does Sam react to this singing her heart out,and Danny hears and asks himself"who's Clueless?"k  cuz pbetter safe then sorry


**Super hero (Super star)**

About one month ago the city was threatened by a group of ghosts (sulkier, ember and technus) and of coarse Danny Phantom saved the day. Only this time the media was near by and caught the whole thing.

A lot has changed in a week, one was Danny finally reveled his secret to his parents. He had flied away after he was done and he turn around and saw the media was there. He went behind a bush while his parents watch ready to attack when he changed when he heard gasps he looked and explain to them. They apologized for hunting him he apologized for not telling then there was a happy moment for all.

Second was Phantom was no a hero he has been doing press conferences and such since the day after and finally clear his name, he did so well in fact that 'the red huntress' had forgiven him and offered to help him. He accepted saying that he needed all the help he could get.

Danny now had his pick of any teenage girl in amity park all he had to do was go ghost and approach a girl and she would sequel and say how much she loved him. It was true now the latest 1 bachelor in amity park was Danny Phantom(yah finally more inviso-bill). But Danny Fenton was still a nobody , he felt that a secret identity was still a good idea.

Now as you would believe Sam wasn't so happy about it.

"The Fan girl situation is so frustrating, I mean I'm glad he's not public enemy 1 but I mean come on. I hate it not only because I'm losing him, before I even got him by the way, but now I'm following a trend" Sam emoted to her friend who her parents had got them together because she was deemed a 'good influence'.

" technically you aren't following a trend because you liked him before it was cool, but why don't you sing it out?" Jasmine ( her 'good influence' friend ) suggested " you always feel better after it." she was right since they became friends Jasmine had found out Danny's secret ( a doodle ), and she had also encouraged Sam to get her emotions out and since a diary wasn't her style she some how convinced her to sing it out(don't ask how, but yes it involved threats and blackmail).

What the girls didn't know was that Danny just then arrived at the window ( invisible of coarse).

" I hate when your right." Sam grumbled as she reached for her guitar. And as said Jasmine was right when ever she played her emotional walls just broke away and her Goth indifference no longer mattered she was then just a girl with a guitar and a problem.

Danny was intrigued ' _I never knew Sam played the guitar, well that's my Sam chalk full of surprises… Aw man there I go again calling her "my Sam" stupid Danny, bad Danny, Sam will never like you that way, bad Danny. Ok Dobby moment, ha-ha' _Danny thought, '_wait she's starting'_ and indeed she was she was sitting on her bed with her guitar.

[bold-lyrics, italics- Sam's thoughts]

" **Hey clueless, I know looks can be deceiving, but I know I saw a light in you. as we walk we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to."** ' _god knows how many times I nearly told him' _**"Of all those girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold." **' _I'd do anything for you I mean I even wore pink when desira made us never meet!' _**"hey clueless, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone." **

"**Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help if I want to kiss you in the rain so, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, I can't help it if there's no one else , I can't help myself." **_' wow I am sooo pathetic right now' _

"**Hey clueless, I've been holding back these feelings so I got some things to say to you," **_' ohh how I've held and hid them'_** "I seen it all so I thought, but I never saw nobody shine the way you do. The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name. it's beautiful, wonderful don't you ever change." **_' please at lest stay the way you are'_** "hey clueless, why are people always leaving I think you and I should say the same." **

"**Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help if I want to kiss you in the rain so, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, I can't help it if there's no one else , I can't help myself."**

"**They're dimming the street light , you're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight." **_' really can't you see I'm perfect for you'_** "I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near." **_' please pull me close, okay I'm just getting more ands more pathetic' _**"Shine, shine, shine" **

"**Hey clueless, I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you chose . All those other girls well they're beautiful.. But would they right a song for you." **_' ha take that Paulina, this is just getting worse and worse' _

"**I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help if I want to kiss you in the rain so, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, I can't help it if there's no one else , I can't help myself."**

"**if you look like an angel, can't help if I want to kiss you in the rain so, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, I can't help it if there's no one else , I can't help myself .myself, can't help myself, I can't help myself."** as she finished Danny thought ' _well who ever that boy, he seems perfect but at lest I know she'll be happy.'_

" wow that was great.. You really have fallen for him haven't you?" Jasmine asked softly

" yah" she said and a at led down her cheek "to bad he's so clueless." and at that she started crying ( she was PMSing so she's very emotional) Danny noticed and then couldn't help but fly in and comfort her ( turning back human first of coarse, he knew that Jasmine was in on the secret) he hugged her close and whispered that it was okay a couple times till she was calmed down. Jasmine was smirking a bit already knowing how it would probably turn out.

Once she stopped crying Sam realized Danny probably heard her sing her heart out to him, to put it mildly she was scared.

"um Danny, how much did you hear?" she asked shyly.

"since you picked up the guitar which didn't know you could play , and start to sing which I didn't know you were that good at ether." he started to chuckle and she did too.

'_good thing he's so clueless or he would of figured out that he's well… clueless' _Sam thought. But then Danny asked the question that had been gnawing at him seen she stared playing.

" by the way, who's clueless?" Sam's eyes popped

' _oops spoke to soon, should I lie , no knows me to well and can tell.. I guess I have to.' Sam thought. _Jasmine could tell Sam was going to tell so she sneaked out with a grin on her face as she gave them their privacy.

" well, he is …" Sam started but than got to nervous.

" he's" Danny probed

" YOU!" She snapped and started crying again. She continued softer " your clueless, you're the boy in the song."

Danny was shocked to put it mildly, and like in all anxious teen minds Sam toke it as rejection. Sam started to get out of his gripe, but right before she got away he pulled he closer and… well you know, kiss her. It was one of those long breathless kisses by the way.

" I love you." Danny said once they broke away. As you can guess she resounded with.

" I love you too." She said breathless but sincerely. If you lisened closely you could her giggling.

" hey tuck… yah I did it you owe me twenty did it in less then 2 months." you can guess who said that (Jasmine). On with the chessey .. They lived happ-

" I AM THE BOX GHOST… opps am I interrupting?" yes, well, nearly happily ever after.

Well there you have it my first one-shot ( which I may turn to a two-shot or write a sequel) please review and tell me how I did. I do not own Danny Phantom, or Hey Stephen ( I changed to Hey clueless) by Taylor swift ( yes I do like her songs). Have a good day


End file.
